


Lucius’ Surprise, or One Way to Render Lucius Speechless

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione, Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Language, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has been working on setting up an extension office in Berlin for Malfoy Enterprises for longer than her husband is willing to put up with; he wants to spend Yule with his witch, dammit!  He plans to surprise his wife for Yule, but what he doesn’t expect is that she has a surprise of her own.</p>
<p>Originally written for the Xmas Exchange '13 on Granger Enchanted's Malfoy Manor for TheGodsCanDance</p>
<p>Prompt: So I didn’t really have prompts to choose from for this, more like ideas for one prompt, which is fine, because a brilliant friend of mine gave me a prompt from the ideas.  It morphed a little bit from her original prompt, but that didn’t surprise me.  Here are the ideas I was originally given: Yule rather than Christmas with the smells and colours and music of Christmas, set in England, not Scotland, only Hermione and Lucius appear in the story, though others may be mentioned in passing, sex is not new to them, and Berlin must feature… somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucius’ Surprise, or One Way to Render Lucius Speechless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> To everyone that helped me throughout the entire writing, beta-ing, and Brit-picking process, I thank you. You all know who you are and how much I sincerely appreciate your help. If there are any mistakes leftover after all their help, they are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the known people and places in the Harry Potter world. I do, however, own the OMC, whose name means ‘doubting nonsense’. This fanfiction was written for the enjoyment of all, there is no profit being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Lucius Malfoy was normally a very patient wizard, especially where his wife was concerned. They came from very different backgrounds and there was a little bit of an age difference between them, but they didn’t let that stop them, even if those differences made married life even more interesting sometimes.

The corners of his lips curled upwards in a rare smile that graced his face only when he thought of his wife, past or present. Lucius lost his first wife, Narcissa, in the war by her own sister’s hand. Needless-to-say, Lucius was never more grateful to anyone than he was to Molly Weasley when he found out she had killed Bellatrix. It had been about three years after the war ended when Lucius started seeing the delectable Miss Granger.

He remembered the day that he ran into her for the first time post war like it was yesterday. He would never forget the day that the fiery little witch imprinted upon his heart. Lucius had been making his way through St. Mungo’s on his way to visit Miss Ginny Weasley, who was a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, when Miss Granger had accidentally ran into him on her way to see Miss Weasley herself.

Lucius had come into ownership of the all-female team after his late wife passed away. A few years ago, Lucius turned the reins over to Hermione much to the pleasure of the players, who preferred to have the whole organization run by females. Miss Weasley had been severely injured during practice that evening and Lucius took great pride in making sure every one of his players was well cared for when injured. Even to this day, Lucius made sure that all of the players for the Holyhead Harpies were well cared for.

It was as Miss Granger was apologizing profusely for running into him that Lucius realised the opportunity that was before him. Over the last three years, he had seen many photographs of the pretty brunette, and the Daily Prophet’s speculation about her relationship status. A couple days before Miss Weasley’s accident he had found out from the redhead that Hermione was unattached, Miss Weasley had mentioned it in a team meeting to one of the other players. So Lucius took the opening presented to him by Miss Weasley’s accident to get to know the younger witch before him. He had offered to walk her to Miss Weasley’s room and when they both left some time later, they ended up going to dinner together. That had been ten years ago.

The differences between his first and second wives were almost like night and day. Where Narcissa was tall, blonde, and very slender; his second wife was over a head shorter than him, her hair was a riot of dark brunette curls, and she had curves on her body that Lucius loved to hold on to as they made love, or more often than not, fucked.

Narcissa had been a typical pure-blood wife. She had been quiet and did as her husband directed. His second wife, on the other hand, spoke her mind and when Lucius twice tried to tell her what to do, she told him in no uncertain terms where he could shove his orders. Being the quick learner he was, he hadn’t tried since then.

Lucius stared at the moving photograph taken over two years ago on their five-year wedding anniversary. The two of them had chosen to celebrate with family and close friends, and joining him and his lovely wife in the photograph were his son, daughter-in-law, and his first grandchild, little Scorpius. His grandson was four now, and Astoria and Draco had just found out that Astoria was about three months pregnant with their second child, a little girl.

Another soft smile graced the features of the rough wizard as he watched Hermione’s hand brush across the swell of her own abdomen. She had been six months pregnant with their first child, Ariadne Thyra Malfoy. His heart swelled with pride at the thought of his brilliant little girl, who he knew missed her mum almost as much as he did.

That thought brought him back to his current dilemma. Yule was just days away and her original one month business trip was about to set on its third month and Hermione still had no clue as to when she would be returning. Lucius sighed, even his own son had returned a month and a half ago from the same business trip that his wife had been on. The head of the Malfoy family could feel his patience beginning to wear thin, and Salazar be damned if he didn’t see his wife on Yule.

“You miss her, don’t you?” Draco said in lieu of a greeting as he entered his father’s study.

Lucius barely refrained from rolling his eyes at his son, before pinning him with a dark look. “The only form of contact I’ve had with my wife in the past three months is via owl post. What do you think?”

Ignoring his father’s look, the younger Malfoy proposed a suggestion. “I know Hermione wants to get the office open before the beginning of the year, but after tomorrow, the office will be closed through the New Year. I told her as much when she finally shooed me home last month after almost biting my head off one day for getting underfoot with her baby.” Draco shuddered, remembering how scary Hermione was in that particular moment. “She might be angry with you at first, but go to Berlin and see her. You’ll both be happy rather than lonely and sad for Yule.”

“And leave Aria alone with the elves for Yule?” Lucius countered. “Hermione would castrate me.”

“You did that with me,” Draco muttered under his breath, before speaking up. “Asti and I would be happy to watch Aria for you.” He paused for a moment before smiling. “You might want to bring her back an extra present upon your return from Berlin, so she’ll forgive you for not being here for Yule.”

Lucius pondered his son’s suggestion for a moment, before determining that he was willing to bare the brunt of his wife’s anger for interrupting her on her business trip. He missed her and he wanted nothing more than to spend Yule just the two of them. He would do anything, even pull out some old tricks from his Death Eater days that his wife may not be aware of that he still knew.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

To say that Hermione Malfoy was an unhappy witch at the moment was putting it mildly. She was stuck in Berlin, probably through the New Year at this rate, and she missed her husband and little girl something terrible. Part of why she was still in Berlin was her own fault. The opening of this new office of Malfoy Industries was her baby and she wanted to see it through, but all of the bureaucratic red tape she was dealing with from the German Ministry of Magic was about to drive her spare.

She felt bad for forcing Draco to return home a few weeks ago. He meant well, she knew, but he’d been in the way more often than he’d been helpful and she hadn’t want to keep snapping at him like she had been. It didn’t help that she had been in such a sour mood from having to deal with all of the problems that seemed to keep popping up.

Hermione sighed re-reading the most recent missive from the German Ministry of Magic. They wanted more information on what the office would be doing once it opened, if they let it open. Hermione had discussed this with the bloody bureaucrats almost a year ago when they presented their proposal to open a satellite office in Berlin. Why were they requesting more detailed information when what they had been given the first time should have been more than sufficient? Hermione couldn’t help but wonder what loophole they were looking for.

She started to set the missive down, when the signature at the bottom caught her attention. She stared at it for a moment before reaching for the other missives she had received over the past year. Looking through the stack of parchments, she pulled out the ones that had the same signature.

Laying the others aside, Hermione skimmed over the half dozen parchments before her. Every single missive was essentially the same; a request for more information, questioning their intentions, and snide, not so subtle, comments about her husband and stepson’s past. They were very formal, like they were coming from the German Ministry, but Hermione could tell that these specific ones were come from one person, and one person only, Mr Thomas Snuffbumble.

Hermione quickly scribbled out a message and sent it off with a company owl, before standing up from behind her desk and gathering her cloak and purse, she placed all correspondence in her purse. After bundling herself in her warm winter coat, she made her way from her office to the Ministry building only a couple of blocks away. Because of her frustration, the brunette witch was unable to appreciate the sights of the softly falling snow, and the sights, sounds, and smells the Christkindlmarkt she walked through in downtown Berlin.

Upon arriving at the Germany Ministry of Magic, she entered through the visitor’s gate and checked in at the security desk, before storming through the rest of the lobby, where she was stopped by a voice behind her.

“Hermione?”

She almost missed the baritone voice, but its familiarity registered in the recesses of her brain. She turned around.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lucius stared in shock as his wife stalked passed him without a backwards glance. The look on her face was all he needed to see to know that she was a witch on a mission. Lucius turned around and followed Hermione to the lift, wondering what had upset his wife. He called out to her, but she didn’t hear him, so he tried again.

“Hermione?”

The brunette witch turned around, confusing marring her features. “Lucius? What are you doing here?”

Lucius raised a perfectly sculpted blond eyebrow, as she signalled to the lift her desire to descend into the bowels of the ministry. “I am here to see my wife. The offices in England are all closed for the year, it’s the day before Yule, and I have not seen my wife in over three months. I’ll be damned if I have to spend Yule without you.”

“Where is Aria?”

“Draco offered to watch her while I came here.” He followed his wife into the lift when it arrived at the lobby floor. “Now, my love, what has been going on with the new office? You sent Draco home early, I’ve received only a few progress reports, and you currently look like you want to rip off someone’s head.”

Hermione growled lowly at the reminder of why she would not be home for Yule. “There is one blithering idiot here at the German Ministry of Magic that is stalling our opening and I didn’t realise it until just a few minutes ago.” She exited the lift on the floor she wanted, Lucius following her. “I’m off to give him a piece of my mind and by then I should be able to meet with the Chief Warlock and the Minister to clear this up.”

Lucius was upset that his wife had not confided in him sooner about what was happening, but he knew it was better to not to argue with her when she was in such a mood. The resounding thud of the office door banging against the wall and the pudgy wizard behind the desk jumping at the sudden intrusion made him feel marginally better about being left out of the loop.

“Good afternoon, Mr Snuffbumble, I do hope you have time to meet with me.” Hermione smiled sweetly, as the man stumbled to stand up. “Oh please, stay seated. I only need a few moments of your time.”

“I-I what can, may I do for y-you,” Mr Snuffbumble faltered over his words, his wide eyes bouncing back and forth between Hermione and Lucius, who stood a few paces behind his wife and to her left. Lucius was blocking the only exit that the man might be able to utilize.

Lucius folded his arms and stared at the man, a frown settling on his lips. He watched his wife as she spoke with the wizard who was trying to postpone the opening of their Berlin office.

“I am here to put a stop to what you are doing to my business. Malfoy Enterprises will be opening and you will no longer be able to stop it.”

“Now, Miss Granger, I know you’re a war heroine and all, but Malfoy Enterprises is not a business we want here in Germany.”

Lucius’ frown deepened. Was the moron looking to have his bollocks hexed off? His wife may be an independent woman, but she was very proud to bear his surname. He smirked as he saw her wand hand twitch.

“Mr Snuffbumble, my name is Mrs Malfoy and you will address me as such. And as for Malfoy Enterprises not being a business you want here in Germany? I find that hard to believe when I had received approval from your own government months ago to be able to open a satellite office. You seem to be the only cretin around here with your head shoved so far up your arse that you cannot see what’s bloody well in front of you!”

The German bureaucrat puffed up to interrupt her, but Hermione did not give him the chance. “I gave you pillocks a very detailed list of what our business does and that list was approved by your Wizengamot. If you had reservations then, you should have brought them up at that time, instead of wasting my time by waiting until the last fucking minute.”

Lucius was proud, it wasn’t very often that his wife bowled over people the way she was at the moment, but when she did, it was beautiful. The sight of her using multiple curse words in a speech was even rarer, and it turned him on to no end. If he really thought about it, she had acted like this only a handful of times before. It was when she was… His brain screeched to a halt and looked closely at his wife, but she was still wearing her robes and cloak. Was she? Did she even know? He wanted to get her alone to confront her about the idea his brain just produced.

Snuffbumble’s raised voice broke through Lucius’ inner thoughts. “…husband and his son are Death Eaters.”

Hermione sighed and narrowed her eyes, her hands curling into fists on her hips. “My husband knew what he was getting into when he first joined Voldemort’s ranks.” Snuffbumble cringed. Hermione rolled her eyes. “Oh for crying out loud, it’s just a bleeding name! My husband may have done some horrible things in the past, but his view on Voldemort changed after his first wife was killed by her own sister for protecting my best friend. As for Draco, my stepson, he was forced to take the mark or have both of his parents tortured and killed right before his eyes. What would you have done?”

Before he could answer an interoffice memo swooped into the room, bearing Hermione’s name. Hermione made to grab for the memo, but somehow the German wizard snagged it from the air.

Hermione stomped over to his desk and snatched the interoffice memo from Snuffbumble’s hands before he could open the parchment that clearly was not his.

Lucius sneered as Hermione read the note. “It would behoove you to refrain from opening communications, which do not belong to you.”

Hermione folded the letter before returning her attention to the wizard before her. “What they have or have not done in the past is in the past. Now, you’ve done your best to prevent our office from opening, but you have pushed too far. I am through dealing with you; I hope you have enjoyed your little power trip, because I have a meeting with the Chief Warlock of your Wizengamot and your Minister of Magic now. This office will open and you will no longer be able to stop the opening.”

Hermione then turned on her heel and made her way from the office. Lucius grinned. “Crossing my wife is never a good idea.” The cowering idiot paled considerably. Lucius’ grin turned shark-like. “I really do hope you enjoyed your time in this office, because you will not have it after the New Year.” Lucius also turned to follow his wife from the office.

Once he caught up to her, he stopped her and turned her to face him. “Are you pregnant?”

Hermione smiled and nodded.

Lucius laughed as he gathered his wife in his arms and spun around, feeling the bump that had been hidden by her robes for the first time, kissing her. “I can not wait to get you alone to celebrate, my love.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione sighed and relaxed into her husband’s arms. “I am so glad I’ll be able to make it home in time for the New Year now that the German Minister and the Chief Warlock have given me the go ahead.”

Lucius stroked his fingers down his wife’s arm. “Agreed. The sacking of that nitwit Snufflebum… or what ever the cowering idiot’s name was, added to the good things that happened today.”

Hermione hummed in agreement.

“Now, back to the other good news I heard today. Do you know if it is a boy or girl yet?”

Hermione grinned, nodding her head. She made her way from her husband’s arms on the couch, through their bedroom and to the bathroom. For some reason, she was in desperate need of a shower.

“Well…?” She could hear him follow her through the townhouse she had been staying in for the past few months.

Her eyes sparkled as she shared the last bit of information with her husband. “We’re having a son and another daughter. It’s twins.”

She heard a stumble and a thump. Turning to look over her shoulder, she broke out into laughter at the sight of her husband sprawled catawampus on the floor of the bedroom. His jaw was almost hanging to the floor as his eyes bugged out from their sockets.

He tried to speak, but all that came out was a small squeak that Hermione knew he would deny ever making. “Twins?”


End file.
